How To Be A Heartbreaker
by Anime-and-food-is-life
Summary: Lucy Heartfelia is a heartbreaker. It's what she does. She's never thought about it before. Until new student Natsu Dragneel shows up. Will Lucy change her ways or stay the same? Will she find true love or be left alone? Read to find out. -WARNING: This story has been discontinued. I posted a epilogue, but that's it.-
1. Chapter 1

Hello People! It's Astra.

I published this and realized that I forgot this intro. So here it is.

Two things you need to know:

1\. This fic is based off of 'How To Be A Heartbreaker' by Marina and The Diamonds. This means that most chapters will have lyrics from the song. If I run out, I run out. Also, only the first four chapters will have the rules at the beginning. Know this.

2\. I will try to update every day or every other day. I will at least work on writing it if not uploading.

I hope you enjoy the fic. Please give review and feedback. It warms my heart to read them. Let's begin!

-Astra

Note: I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **Rule #1: You gotta have fun. But when you're done, you gotta be the first to run.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Lucy Heartfilia was a heartbreaker. She would get her target to fall in love with her, then mess with them and break their heart. Quick and simple. It was her way of entertainment as well as a way of guarding her own heart for it had been broken harshly in her past many times.

Because of this, she had a reputation as 'Lucy Heartbreaker'. She would break anyone's heart and she was ruthless at it. Yet people kept trusting her when she 'warmed up' to them. She just ended up breaking their heart and moved on. Lucy had broken so many hearts, that it was an impossible feat that none had managed to keep your heart whole when in a relationship with her. People had even begun betting on how long the most recent person would last.

It's not like she didn't have friends. She just had very few close ones. Levy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane, and Cana were all her closest friends, as well as their respective boyfriends. They hung out in classes and ate lunches together. Day after day. Wake up, got to school, break a heart, hang with friends, go home, sleep. Rinse and repeat. **(A/N Obviously I'm exaggerating. She breaks a heart every week, not every day. Lucy's not a monster.)**

Lucy woke up to her alarm clock blaring.

"Ugh. Shut up ya fucking clock." she groaned as she got up.

After she got ready, Lucy walked to Fairy Tail Academy, her school. She met up with Levy and Erza at the front door and headed to class. During second period Math, a boy asked her out. It happened again in fourth period English. She said no to both, though she was about to end her current relationship with a guy named Dan. He was quite clingy, and was more annoying than most of her other 'boyfriends'.

She was walking to lunch with Juvia, who had been in her previous class, when she spotted a student she didn't recognize. She only glanced at him for a second before turning back to her conversation, but she could remember that he had bright pink hair.

 _Strange…_ Lucy thought as she walked into the cafeteria.

When the last bell rang, Lucy got up and started to walk with the exit, only to be stopped by Dan. He looked excited, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Lulu!", he cried happily. Lucy hated that nickname.

"What do you want?" she responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me later?"

"No thanks."

"Why not?" Dan pouted.

"I'm over you. You're really clingy and you call me that awful nickname."

"Waah! How could you Lulu? I thought we were meant to be together. Why would you break my heart?" he wailed.

Lucy scoffed, "You really should know better than to try and date a heartbreaker."

And with that she sauntered out, leaving another heart broken and abandoned.

On her way home, Lucy had to pass an abandoned playground. It was a surprisingly peaceful place. She would often come here to write in her spare time.

Today, however, there was someone standing by the wall of the playground. When she looked closer, Lucy could see that it was the pink-haired guy she saw earlier. Against her better judgment, she decided to talk to him.

"Yo! Pinky! What're ya doin' there?" she yelled to him.

"Hey! My hair's not pink! It's salmon." he responded indignantly.

"Yeah right." she muttered

"Hey, aren't you the girl who dumped that guy earlier. He called you Lulu or something like that. Maybe that's short for Luigi…" Pinky pondered.

"While, yes I did dump Dan earlier, it isn't anything to comment about. I do it all the time. And my name's not Luigi, it's Lucy."

"Why do you do it all the time? Doesn't hurt the guy's feelings? Ever thought about that, Luce?" Pinky asked me.

I was confused as to why someone was commenting on me breaking people heart's. I had been doing it for years.

"I'm a heartbreaker. It's just what I do. People literally call me 'Lucy Heartbreaker'. You have to have never gone to Fairy Tail Academy to not know that. Ya new?"

"Yeah! Name's Natsu, by the way. Though, I'm still confused as to why you're a heartbreaker."

"Personal reasons."

"Which are…."

"For me to know and you to never find out. Ever."

"Geez Luce. I was joking."

"What's with you calling me Luce? My name's Lucy."

"It suits you."

Lucy scowled at him.

"Whatever. I have to go. Bye Natsu." she said as she started walking home again."

"Bye Luce!" Natsu called after.

"I said not to call me that!" she yelled back.

 _Well that was interesting. I think he was actually the first interesting guy I've met in a while. I mean, come on. Pink hair? Really? Too bad he's annoying. We could've been friends. Damn Lucy, stop thinking that way! You're getting soft! He's just another target. Don't get attached. Argh!_ Lucy thought to herself.

And by meeting Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia's life had changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! It's Astra here with Chapter 2.

So in this chapter we got some mediocre humor, some friendship building, and some backstory. Pretty good deal. Will only cost you your patience and time.

Enjoy!

Note: Fairy Tail does not belong to me.

 **Rule #2: Just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose.**

 **Chapter 2:**

The next day, Lucy walked into first period alone. Both Levy and Juvia, who were in her class, had to meet up with somebody. So Lucy got out her book and started to read. She was halfway through A Tale Of Two Cities when Mr. Clive, her science teacher walked into the room.

"Alright class. Today we have a new student. He wasn't here for the first half of school yesterday, so you didn't get a chance to meet him. Come on in and introduce yourself." he explained to the class.

A boy with pink hair, who Lucy immediately recognized as Natsu, walked in and turned to smile and wave at the class.

"Hey everyone! My name's Natsu Dragneel. And before you say anything, yes, my hair is natural." Natsu started.

A few chuckles could be heard. Someone called from the back of the room to insult him. That person turned out to be Gray. This escalated into a full blown fight, before Mr. Clive had to break it up.

"Anyway," Natsu continued. "While I've never been to this school, I do recognize a few of you from the hangout place named after the school. Looking at you stripper and Erza." they both glared at him "By the end of this year, I hope to know each one of you."

He finished his mini-speech with a grin that had Lucy grinning back until she caught herself. Mr. Clive assigned Natsu his seat, next to Lucy, and continued with the class.

* * *

At lunch, Lucy was sitting at her seat, chatting with Levy about books, when Natsu walked up to the table. He sat down next to her and started eating.

"Oh, hey Pinky." she said to him.

"Hey Luce. It ok if I sit with you guys?" he responded while stuffing his mouth full of sweet potato fries.

"Why not. Do you know everybody?"

"About. There's Stripper, Lugnuts, Lisanna, Jellal, Romeo, Wendy, Mira, Erza, Levy, and Juvia. Did I miss anybody?"

"No."

"Cool. Say, do you want to get something to eat after school tomorrow?" he asked

"That's fine. I do want to get to know you better, Pinky. How's Mcdonald's sound?"

"Great. Speaking of food, the sweet potato fries here are amazing!"

Lucy giggled.

"I know."

The two new friends continued talking and bantering, unaware of everyone at their table staring at them for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"Lu-chan." Levy whispered to her during 6th period.

"Yeah Lev-chan?" Lucy responded.

"What happened in lunch today?"

"What do you mean?" the blonde girl asked in confusion.

"With Natsu. How did you two get to be such good friends? I mean you were almost flirting! What happened to not getting too close to potential targets?" Levy asked in a sort of worried whisper.

"I don't know what happened. I only met him once outside of school and talked very briefly. But today, talking with him came so naturally that I didn't want to stop. I mean, I want to distance myself as to not hurt him or myself, but I can't help but feel drawn to him. I swear, it's that smile of his!"

"Look, Lu. As much as I respect your choices to try and not hurt yourself again and be cautious to trust people, I think you might have some feelings for Natsu already." Lucy blushed at that statement, " Whether it be a platonic bond or romantic interest, it's there. But if you act the way you do around other men when you're with him, those feelings are going to wither and die. And that's painful. Trust me." Levy said sincerely.

"I know Levy. I just need to decide whether to keep my distance or become friends with him. It's hard!"

"And know I'll support you in whatever you're decision is."

"Thanks Lev."

By this point, their teacher, Mrs. Strauss **(A/N That's Evergreen)** had noticed them talking in the back.

"Girs, as heartfelt as I'm sure you're conversation is, can I get back to teaching physics now?" she asked them.

"Yes, Mam!" They both snapped up in attention.

"Thank you." Mrs. Strauss said and turned back to teaching.

Everyone else in the class laughed.

* * *

When walking home from school that day, Lucy spotted Natsu at his same spot at the playground.

"Hey Pinky!" she called out to him.

"I told you. It's salmon!" he yelled back.

She laughed and continued walking.

Maybe befriending him wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

At home, she dropped her bags in the kitchen of her tiny apartment and settled on making herself a snack. If you're wondering where her parents are, it's kinda hard to explain. See, she used to live in her family's estate when she was younger, until age 7. That's when her mother died. She lived with father until she was 15, when he died in a car crash. This happened after her family lost all their money. So she moved into her own apartment with only the money her father put aside for her and started working at a cafe called the Celestial Cafe to pay her rent. Fast forward to the present, 2 years later. She now works at a bookstore and lives in a cheaper apartment, still on her own. All in all, she gets by pretty well.

After Lucy got her snack, she went into her room to start writing a new novel idea, about a girl who joins a wizards guild and goes on adventures with her friends.

When she got tired of writing, she changed into her pajamas and curled up onto her bed with her dog Plue, falling asleep to dreams of strawberries and chocolate.

Fin

I just want to say that the next chapter is probably going to be posted on Sunday. I'm busy for the next two days with some family stuff and won't get a lot of time to work on the chapter. I'll try to upload faster in the future.

-Astra.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! It's Astra here with the next chapter.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy.

I'm not really that confident about the part where she uses her heartbreaker skills, but I hope it's good enough.

Here's something that happened to me yesterday:

I went to Panera's for lunch and ordered food. When I gave the cashier my name for the order, she complimented me on my name. Thanks random Panera cashier.

So now I'm happy about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Chipotle or 'How To Be A Heartbreaker'

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Rule #3: Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you want to taste defeat.**

 **Chapter 3:**

After school, Lucy met up with Natsu in front of the school gate. He was talking to Gray about something, but stopped when he saw her. Smiling, he waved her over to where they were.

"Hey Luce. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Also, my name's not Luce!" Lucy responded.

"Sure it isn't." Natsu laughed.

"Well, I have to go. Good luck, flame brain." Gray said and walked.

"Oi Stripper! Take that back!" Natsu yelled after him.

"I still don't understand why you guys call each other those names." Lucy said as they started walking.

"I love working with flames. As for Ice Princess, he makes ice sculptures in his spare time. Also, he has this hilarious drunken stripping problem."

"Heh. I didn't think someone like you would drink."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you kind of look like a lightweight."

"Hmph." Natsu blushed slightly and looked away. "Am not."

"Sure…" Lucy giggled.

"Hey- Oh. We're here." he commented.

"Cool. So we're eating at Chipotle?"

"Yup. They're one of the only restaurants around here that serve stuff with hot sauce." he grinned

"You're weird."

"No, you are, ya weirdo. You don't like hot sauce."

Lucy just stared blankly at him and walked inside.

* * *

They decided to order tacos and sat down to wait. During this time, Lucy got up to go to the bathroom. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and bumped into someone. Looking up, she was face to face with a guy who she had seen in the hallways of her school. He was also on the football team.

"Hey, I'm sorry for bumpi- You look familiar. Do you go to Fairy Tail Academy?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact, I do. My name's Lucy Heartfilia."

"Rin Takuya. Nice to meet you. So Lucy, would you like to go out to eat with me sometime? Possibly someplace other than Chipotle?"

"I would love to. But I'm warning you. Don't get too attached to me. I'll hurt you."

Rin smiled at her.

"I'm willing to take the risk. I'll be looking forward to it, Lucy."

"See you then." she replied and kept walking.

* * *

When she walked back, Natsu stared at her and asked:

"Where were you? Our food was ready a while ago."

"Sorry. I bumped into a guy named Rin on my way to the bathroom and we talked for a bit." Lucy said as she sat down.

"Could you mean that guy over there?" Natsu pointed at Rin.

"Yeah. He's the football captain." she said waving at him.

She winked and he blushed and looked away.

"Woah. What was that?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"That was called being a heartbreaker. If it's really that interesting, you should watch me at school. It's where I do it the most. Though you might see me in action later. For now let's eat."

And eat they did. And it was at this point in time that Lucy discovered that Natsu eats like a pig.

 _Oh well,_ she thought, _At least he's cute… Wait what?!_

* * *

As soon as they finished their food and payed, they started walking to Lucy's house, where Natsu would drop her off and then go to his own home. While they were walking Lucy spotted some boys from her writer's club. She decided to use her heartbreaker skills on them to get out of trouble, since she hadn't been able to make it to the meetings.

When Natsu stopped talking for a bit, she tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. She then mouthed 'Watch This' and walked over to the boys.

"Hey!" she called out to them.

"Lucy! We were wondering where you were. We have writer's club today." they answered.

"Sorry…" she said, getting into her cute, innocent girl facade, "I was showing my new friend Natsu around. Is that a valid reason, or am I in trouble?"

The two boys blushed and started frantically shaking their heads. "No, no, no. You're perfectly fine. We were just worried that an angel like you would get lost or hurt. That's it! Please don't cry. You're not in trouble!"

"Aww… thanks! I'm just glad that I'm not in trouble." she said in her cutesy voice as she was running back to the place where Natsu was standing.

"No problem, Lucy-san! See you after school on Wednesday!" they called after her.

When she reached Natsu, he stared at her in shock.

"So that's how you do it. You lure them in and break them or just use your charms to manipulate them. Smart, but ruthless. I'm surprised you're being genuinely kind to me." He analyzed.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, with people you're trying to lure in, you use a fake smile that looks genuine. It's not forced but it's not real. With me and your other friends you use a genuine smile. One that can light up a room with how cute it is. It's very hard to tell the difference, so that means you're a good actor." he said, grinning at her, not at all fazed by his compliment.

Lucy, on the other hand, was blushing and was trying to figure out why she was blushing so hard. She was used to these comments, so why was it that she was so flustered getting it from Natsu. Could it be that she like him?

Her thought process was interrupted by Natsu's voice.

"You okay Luce? You're face is all red. Maybe you're sick. In that case we need to get you home. C'mon!" he said and grabbed Lucy's arm, pulling her behind him.

When they got to her house, he said goodbye and made her promise to get lots of rest so she would be healthy for school the next day. That night, she fell asleep smiling, dreaming of a mystery man, whose grin made her heart go wild.

Fin.

 **Any guesses for who the mystery man might be?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey People! It's Astra.

So here is Chapter 4. I kinda got stuck on this chapter. I originally wrote the date with Rin (from Chipotle) in this chapter, but decided against it. So I rewrote it and it turned into this.. thing.

So now I present to you the final product. It's probably fast paced and not that well written, but that's how you're getting it.

The reason it's fast paced is that we're almost done with the story. You'll get like 3 more chapters max. Maybe 4. So nevermind, we're halfway done. I don't know anymore.

Just enjoy the chapter while I get some sleep. I had 2 hours of sleep last night.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or 'How To Be A Heartbreaker' or Death Note or Netflix. I just used them for my weird story ideas.

 **Rule #4: Gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Lucy woke up and started to get ready for school before she realized that it was a Saturday. Relieved to have a day off from school and from being a heartbreaker, which she can't say she enjoyed doing. But it's not like she can stop. **(A/N She can't stop for reasons explained later.)** She'll just have to push through and continue going on. Nothing will break her. She has to not let anyone capture her heart do they don't break it themselves. Though that might be a problem...

After she gets dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, she goes to make some coffee. While she waited her thoughts drifted to the pink haired boy she had recently befriended, if she could call him a friend. He was kind and energetic and wouldn't keep out of her head. Her stomach felt just the teensiest bit more fluttery every time she saw him. Lucy had never felt this feeling before. It was a good feeling. But it could also endanger her plan to not get too close to any boys. She would most likely mull over what to do some other time, for now she wanted to binge watch Netflix.

When her coffee was ready, she took it and walked into her small living room, only to find that sitting on her couch was the same pink haired menace who was plaguing her thoughts. Lucy took a deep breath and placed her coffee on a nearby table, ready to let her frustration out.

"Natsu," she said in a steely calm voice, "Why are you in my house?"

"Oh, hey Luce! I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today and since I don't have your number I decided to wait for you here. But your door was locked, so I had to climb in through your window." he replied, grinning.

"I'm on the third floor. How did you climb into my window? And I suggest you run, because I'm about to come back from the realm of utter shock and snap on you. This is your final warning. Don't complain to me if you have bruises tomorrow." Lucy warned as she came back from being shocked and going into a rage.

"What do you me-" Natsu was cut short as he saw a leg coming towards his face.

"Lucy-Kick!" Lucy yelled and sent Natsu flying across the room with a roundhouse kick.

"Ow that hurt! What'd ya do that for?"

"You broke into my house! And on my day off! I was planning to binge-watch the new Death Note movie. But now because of you I missed the ideal time to start watching it and if I do watch it, I'm not going to have enough time to finish my chapter before work. And because of that, my day is ruined! So congrats." she finished ranting.

"What do you mean by day off?" Natsu asked.

"That's seriously all her got out of that?" Lucy mumbled.

"It's my day off from school and heartbreaking." Lucy explained.

"From heartbreaking. You mean you don't enjoy it? Then why do you do it?"

"Reasons."

"That are…"

"Personal."

"C'mon Luce. Please tell me."

"Only if you tell me something just as personal in return. How about you tell me the reason you have pink hair?"

"Okay. But you have to tell me your reasons first."

"Fine. Now where to start? Well, I have been heartbreaking for 1 and a half years. I do consider it a profession to the point that people recognize me as such. And doing it for that long, you might think that I have forgotten or changed my reason. No such case. The reason is to protect myself from heartbreak. I have it written down in my notebook so I don't forget. It's right next to my Rules of Heartbreakers list."

"Really? Can I see?"

"Sure."

Lucy went over to the table where her coffee was, long forgotten at this point, and grabbed a blue spiral notebook. She flipped to a page and handed it to Natsu. On that page it read:

 **Rules Of Heartbreak:**

 **Rule #1: You gotta have fun. But when you're done, you gotta be the first to run.**

 **Rule #2: Just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose.**

 **Rule #3: Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you want to taste defeat.**

 **Rule #4: Gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more.**

 **Remember: You are doing this so you don't break your own heart. So guard your heart at all costs.**

Natsu looked up from reading with a blank stare.

"Lucy, these are song lyrics."

"Songs often speak the truth. And trust me these rules work perfectly. To a T."

"Nevermind that. Lucy, I don't get why you have to guard your heart. Did someone hurt you in the past?"

"Yeah. When I was in my first year of highschool I was at a different high school then Fairy Tail Academy. It was called Sabertooth. I fell in love with a guy named Sting and trusted him with my whole heart. He just ended up betraying me. He posted a video of me online that was nonflattering to say the least. After that I sweared to never let my heart be soft again in fear of breaking it. I'm a heartbreaker as a way to keep myself distant." she admitted.

Lucy sat in silence for a while, tears starting to flow down her face as she reminisced in her old and painful memories. She was getting deeper and deeper until she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"It's okay Luce. Please don't cry. You're not in Sabertooth anymore and you shouldn't have to shut your heart in to keep safe because one guy was an ass to you. You could try letting your heart guide you." Natsu soothed.

"That's the problem. I can't let my heart guide me. I'm too scared of what will happen. I'm just too broken." Lucy said shakily.

"Then maybe I could try to heal you." Natsu said in a small voice

Lucy let out a small gasp.

"What?" she whispered.

"Maybe you could let me try and heal your broken heart."

"Natsu…"

"I know this is kind of soon, but I want to try. From the moment I met you I knew you were special. Your feisty and friendly and adorable. Your smile lights up a room and makes me want to grin too. I get it if you're not ready yet, but I'm willing to wait. I just promise you that if you let me heal you, that I will never break your heart again."

Lucy wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in her shoulder. Like she thought he might fade away, the angel who had offered to heal her.

"Yes Natsu. I'll let you fix my heart. But not right away. I have a few things to take care of before I retire from heartbreaking and let you heal me. I hope you understand that. For example, I've got a date tomorrow, that I have to go to only so I can tell them to not bother me again."

"I fully understand, Luce."

"Thanks Pinky."

"Pinky, eh? You haven't called me that in a while. Like two days. I was wondering when it was going to come back. But if you're going to call me Pinkie, might as well call you Blondie, no?"

Lucy giggled.

"So Blondie, want to watch that Death Note movie, so we're not crying messes the rest of the day. I'll even walk you to your work after."

"I'd love that."

So Natsu and Lucy watched Netflix the rest of the afternoon, before Lucy had to go to work. That night, Lucy realized who the mystery man from last nights dream was.

 _It's Natsu. It's always been Natsu. My savior. I'm so lucky I found him. My lovable idiot._ Lucy thought, accepting the fact that she was soon going to be healed.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! It's Astra.

Ok. I'm so sorry for being this late in updating. I was away on vacation for a week and then school was just overwhelming. I finally got around to finishing this chapter only a few days ago and was fine tuning it the day after that and yesterday.

I also decided to delete the hiatus announcement since it isn't relevant anymore.

I do like how this turned out. I'm happy that I got to include the Your Lie In April part. I just finished watching it and I legit cried. I never cry when watching a show.

So enjoy the chapter!

Warning: There is discussion of menstrual cycles (periods) in this chapter. If that makes you uncomfortable, skip over it. Also I don't own Fairy Tail, it's characters, or Your Lie In April.

 **Girls will do whatever it will take, cause girls don't want, we don't want our heart to break.**

 **Chapter 5:**

On Sunday, Lucy woke up to the smell of someone cooking. She blinked her eyes to clear them and looked around. She didn't see anyone in her apartment. **(A/N Her apartment is a huge open space except for the bathroom. It's just divided with some half walls and dividers.)** Then she looked to her left. Her window was open. That meant that the smell was coming from her neighbor. Now that thought train was useless.

She stood up and stretched out her arms. Too lazy to change into normal clothes, she brushed her hair, deciding that was the most effort her appearance was getting today. Grabbing an iced coffee from her fridge, she sat down at her kitchen table and tried to figure out what to do that day. She decided to skype with Levy, since she could think of nothing else.

So she grabbed her laptop and called up Levy. After a few seconds, Levy's face appeared on the screen.

" _Hey Lu-chan! What's up?"_

"Not much. Just wanted to talk. Are you busy?"

" _Um… Not at all. Just give me a second. I had an… unexpected visitor earlier."_

"Levy! Is Gajeel there?"

" _No! What would make you think that? It's not like he's in my kitchen making coffee…"_

"Come on Levy. Fess up. He's there isn't he?"

" _Fine. He is."_ Levy admitted looking to the side, a slight blush on her face.

" _Hey shrimp. Got ya' coffee. What'ya doin' with your computer?"_ A low voice said off screen.

" _First of all, I'm not a shrimp." "Heh."_ Gajeel chuckled, " _And if you must know, I'm skyping with Lucy."_ Levy replied indignantly.

" _Oh. Hi Bunny-Girl."_

"How did I ever get that nickname?" Lucy muttered before saying 'Hi' back slightly louder.

" _Guess I'll leave you too to your girl talk. Oh, and Salamander wanted me to remind you to not be too emotional today, whatever that means."_

"Thanks Gajeel."

" _What's this about Natsu?"_ Levy questioned.

"Oh, do I have a story for you."

* * *

" _Okay. So, let me get this straight. You're stopping being a heartbreaker because someone you genuinely care about is willing to fix you. And that person is Natsu? Who everyone believes is as dense as a rock?"_ Levy summarized.

"Basically."

" _That's great Lucy! Though I'm still surprised at how Natsu is the one who did it. In the few days he's been here, he's been unintentionally blunt about something to half the female population, yet he can single-handedly calm you down. Maybe he's only in tune for you. That's so sweet!"_

Lucy blushed.

"You better not be another Mira. I don't to deal with two shippers right now."

" _You know I'm just teasing. But really, you are incredibly lucky to have found someone like Natsu to help you. And I'm going to warn you. I_ _ **will**_ _be counting the days it takes you too to get together."_

"Levy! What did I just say? And don't forget that you have someone who I can tease you about."

" _You wouldn't dare! Anyway, I got to go Lu. Studying awaits!"_

"Okay. Bye."

And with that she shut off her laptop and leaned back, happy to have gotten to talk to someone about the events of the previous day.

Plus, Levy did have a point. She had to study for the test. But she was too lazy to do it. Better to binge-watch more Netflix.

* * *

 _Several hours of binge-watching later…_

Lucy sighed. She had not been emotionally prepared for the finale of Your Lie In April. Now she just wanted to eat some ice cream and write out her feelings.

Actually… the ice cream sounded really good. Besides, she was low on food. Might as well make a trip to the store. After she got dressed into normal clothes, she headed out to the market on the corner across from her apartment building.

When she entered the building, it make a little bell ring. Lucy waved to the cashier, a girl named Laki who was also a student at FTA, grabbed a basket and headed to the frozen foods section. Looking at the options, she grabbed a pint of mint chocolate chip and another of cherry garcia. She also grabbed some bread, milk and cheese. Not before snagging some period supplies.

 _You can never be too prepared._ She thought.

She made sure she had everything she needed and went over to the checkout line.

Since it was a Sunday evening, there were only a few people in the store in general and only two people in line. Lucy got in place behind a slightly tall figure wearing a blue hoodie. She looked in his basket and saw that it was filled to the brim with energy drinks.

 _Strange purchase, but I'm not judging. I buy some pretty weird shit when I'm tired, just to satisfy my cravings._ Lucy thought to herself.

Then the blue-hooded person turned around to reveal… the guy from Chipotle. What was his name again? It was Rin something. Rin Takeya… Rin Takayama… ah that was it. Rin Takuya. He was the one who asked to meet up some place, as in a date. Ugh. She didn't want to deal with him.

Sadly, her thoughts were interrupted by said person, who she didn't want to deal with.

"Hey Lucy! Fancy meeting you here." Rin flirted casually.

"Oh, hey Rin. Yeah just gettin some necessities of life."

"Like what? I'm curious as to what you use to get by."

"It's just the basics. Sandwich supplies, ice cream, milk, and tampons. What I need for everyday life."

"Tampons?" Rin asked in confusion.

Lucy sighed.

"You know. Like menstrual cycle supplies."

"Menstrual cycle?" he gulped nervously.

"You're really going to play dumb? It's periods! Like PMS and blood everywhere. Get it now?"

Rin nodded uncomfortably.

"Good. Now go check out your ungodly amount of energy drinks. Laki's been waiting a while."

* * *

Once Rin was checked out and gone, Lucy stepped up to the counter.

"You really made him uncomfortable, didn't you?" Laki asked with amusement as she checked out Lucy's items.

"Well yeah. I was bored. So why not? Also I didn't want to deal with him really. So it was best to get rid of him."

"Seriously, the way you did it was hilarious. Who knew he would get so uncomfortable over periods of all things." Laki laughed.

"I don't think it was just him. It's fact that more than a few men are uncomfortable talking about those things."

"Heh. Ok, so you're change is $3.70. See you, Lucy." Laki said handing Lucy her shopping bag.

"Bye Laki." Lucy called, already on her way out the door.

* * *

 **I had way too much fun with the last part. I hope I truly didn't make any of you uncomfortable. I just needed something for Lucy to use on him and discussing periods just popped into my head. Also just a warning. Next chapter may or may not be a cliff hanger. Anyway. Till next time.**


	6. Sorry and Epilouge

Hi! Astra here. I'm sorry about ending this story, I really had fun writing it, but I just can't seem to finish it. I'm not really in the Fairy Tail fandom anymore and I want to move on to write stories for other fandoms. So I'm going to just leave you with a brief epilogue to wrap it up.

*a few years later* **(they're in college now)**

Lucy and Natsu had graduated from high school and ended up going to the same college, where they were now freshman. Natsu was studying chemistry and Lucy was studying creative writing. After what happened, they started dating and were still in a happy relationship.

"Natsu, do you have the popcorn?" Lucy called from the living room of their shared apartment.

"Yeah. I'll be right there Luce." He called back.

Walking over to the couch, Natsu looked at the tv screen to see what Lucy was browsing.

"So Luce, what are we watching? Does it have fighting? 'Cause I don't want to watch another romance movie after the marathon last night." he asked.

"Watch it Pinky. I'm picking, but no it's not _that_ much of a romance movie." Lucy replied not looking away from the screen.

"Pinky? You haven't called me that in a long time. I almost missed it." Natsu chuckled, earning a glare from the blonde-haired girl.

"Sit down. We're going to rewatch the Death Note movie."

"The one on Netflix?"

"Yes. Now come here so we can start the movie."

"Fine." Natsu whined.

Lucy giggled and focused on the screen. She really wasn't meant to be a heartbreaker, and it had taken a certain pink haired idiot for her to see that.

Thanks for sticking with this story! I really would like to continue writing this pair, they have really good chemistry. But like I said, I've moved on to another fandom. Who knows? I might do random one shots here and there. We'll have to see.


End file.
